The melancholy of misaka
by Twisted-turtles
Summary: Misaka mikoto and kamijou touma get sent to a different world. What happens when the world is the same one of haruhi suzumiya? Sorry but story's on standby for now. Need to get some ideas
1. Prologue

Fist time doing anything with misaka and touma so if I get their personalities wrong please let me know.

"Hey! What's a pretty girl like yourself doin all the way out here?"

I sighed and looked at the guy. He was I'd say 6'9 maybe a bit shorter. He had beefy arms that looked like a body builders.

The guy and his buddies surrounded me with little thought. Poor basterds they obviously didn't know what was going to happen to them if they didn't leave me alone.

"Ah! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

I looked up to see a spiky haired kid walk towards me and grab my arm.

"We should get home! Curfew is soon."

"Who are you?"

The boy started to softly chuckle as I could see the panicked look on his face. Of course one of the guys quickly got angry at the boy trying to take me away from them.

"Are you trying to mess with us or something!?"

Before I knew it the spiky haired kid grabbed me and started to run. When we finally stopped bits of electricity started to appear in the air around me due to my anger.

"H-hey biribiri c-calm down."

"My name is not biribiri!"

Before I knew it I let out at least 20 million watts of electricity and then a flash of white hit me. I fell unconscious because of it.

When I woke up I found myself and the I front of a house that I didn't know. At the sight of the house I knew I wasn't in academy city Anymore.


	2. Home sweet pitiful home

Chapter 1

Home sweet pitiful home.

Part of the reason why I knew I wasn't in academy city anymore was that as far as I knew there weren't any houses in academy city.

The house had 2 floors and part of it was over the entrance to the first floor. The house had a gate in front of it as well. It was really a simple house.

I turned around and saw spiky haired boy, tōma, standing against a wall that was across from the house we were I front of.

"Were are we?"

Was all I could think of asking.

"No clue. Might as well find someone to ask that to."

"And your not at all worried that we might not be in academy city anymore?"

He very slowly got a worried look on his face as if he realized something bad.

I sighed and walked over to the house we were near. I saw some Japanese kanji on the door so I at the least knew that we were in japan. I then rang the door bell on the side of the door and soon a boy, I'd say age 15 or 16, opened the door. He had a slightly bored face on.

I smiled slightly and said, "excuse me. Can you tell me what city this is?"

He still kept his bored face on before saying, "The city? This is Nishinomiya."

I knew about Nishinomiya but I had no clue how far away that was from academy city so I said, "How far away are we from academy city?"

He just stared at me.

"There's no such place as academy city in japan as far as I know... Wait. Are you not a normal human or something?"

Bits of electricity appeared around my head.

"Not a normal human you say?"

Then tōma walked up to me trying to calm me down.

"Hey biribiri you need to calm down. Zapping people won't solve anything."

"MY NAME IS NOT BIRIBIRI!"

I let out a lot more electricity and it was obvious that I caused a power city wide power outage.

I calmed down slightly and saw tōma In front of the person that I was talking to his right arm stretched out.

"Damn it haruhi!"

Was what the boy I talked to said.

"My name isn't haruhi either."

"I wasn't talking about you. Anyway. What are your names. I'm probably going to get to know you two better soon anyway..."

I didn't understand exactly what he meant but I told him my name.

"I'm misaka mikoto."

"I'm kamijou tōma."

The boy in front of us nodded then introduced himself. Or at least he tried to. Before he could a little girl came running behind him.

"Kyon! The TV went out along with the rest of the power."

The little girl noticed us and continued.

"Kyon are these two friends of yours?"

"No they aren't but they are going to be going to the same school I go to pretty soon. I know that much. Say. How long do you think the power outage is going to last mikoto?"

I couldn't really answer that question well. With the amount of electricity I released it could be a couple hours or it could be close to half a day. I even told kyon.

"Well that's great. And it was apparently going to be extremely hot tomorrow..."

Kyon's sister seemed disappointed with how the conversation was ending up so she walked back inside the house.

"Now what?"

Tōma was the one to break the silence.

"Well first of. What are you two?"

Tōma answered him.

"Espers. I'm level 0 or I have no powers that can be registered if any at all. Biribiri is a level 5 which means she's extremely powerful."

For whatever reason at the word esper he got a look that made it seem like he had experience with espers and he didn't much care for them.

"Ok well if you guys need a place to stay there is a apartment complex that you can go to."

Tōma got the directions from kyon and we left thanking him.

"Biribiri you might need to go the high school here. It might look weird for a kid to not be going to school."

"I'm in middle school! I can't go to a high school."

"Would you rather end up being suspicious?"

"Good point. Well I can lie about my age for that part. Next however is making an excuse for why our parents couldn't meet with the principle."

"Oh about that. Kyon said someone would handle that. We just needed to go the school tomorrow morning before everyone and get our uniforms. It seems like stuff for this is normal for him."

"Whatever. Let's just get to the apartments."

We got to the apartment complex and rented a room. I had enough money with me that we wouldn't have to worry. At least not for a while. Of course tōma helped with the costs as well. Little did we know that our troubles were only just beginning. Home sweet pitiful home.

* * *

Well here's chapter 1 like I said before if I get the character personalities wrong I'd help if you tell Me. I'm new with using mikoto and tōma so I'd help if I'm told what I got wrong.


	3. This is a club?

Chapter 2  
This is a club?

Tōma and I eventually went up to the school and got our uniforms and such. I wasn't exactly happy with the sailor uniform but hey it was the uniform for the school.

I was a bit surprised when the principle said something about our parents (me and tōma didn't have the same parents when it came to this just to verify) being on business trips and had sent the paper work for us to enter the school. He apparently didn't think it at all suspicious that two students transferred at the same time.

What I thought was weird however was that we ended up in the same class. Class 1-5. Yeah you know exactly what room I'm talking about don't you?

We walked up to the room and I noticed that there was still 3 minutes before class actually started. In front of the door was a young teacher who had one of those practiced-in-front-of-mirror-for-an-hour smiles. He introduced himself as Okabe. We introduced ourselves and then the bell rang. He told us to wait a bit as he announced our arrival.

"Remember whatever happens don't use your electricity biribiri."

Tōma whispered in my ear.

"I know that!"

I glared at him and he backed up a bit.

We where eventually called into then room to introduce ourselves. We wrote our names on the board and then said our names.

I looked around the class and spotted kyon, with a look of disdain, and a girl behind him who seemed to almost be jumping in her seat.

The girl had brown hair that went to the bottom of her neck and she had yellow ribbons in her hair. The looks she gave us reminded me of kuroko for whatever reason and I got chills down my spine.

We were eventually assigned seats in the back of the class and nothing eventful happened until break.

"Who are you!?"

I jumped as the girl with the ribbons in her hair began bombarding me with questions that I couldn't register all of them. I did manage to say, "w-what do you mean?"

"Who. Are. You. Is there any other meaning to it then that? I'm asking if your an alien epser or likewise! It can't be normal for someone to just transfer into a different school in the middle of it!"

I am an esper but I can't really say that can I? For whatever reason the words "I'm an esper" wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Haruhi. Your freaking her out."

Haruhi turned around and I found myself looking at kyon.

"Your not going to find anything out if you scare her like that."

She ignored him it seemed and went over to tōma and did the exact same thing. I just sat there staring at her.

As it turns out the rest of the day was uneventful as well.

I grabbed my bag and barely managed to get out of my seat before I felt someone grab the back of my collar and start dragging me somewhere.

I looked to my left and saw that tōma was getting the same treatment as I was.

When we finally stopped we where in front of a classroom in a different buildings the plaque on the door said that this room was the literature club room. Then I noticed who dragged us away.

"What do you want from us...haruhi was it?"

She smiled and kicked the door open quickly without much thought. I thought the people inside would be startled our something but instead I heard the response, "Suzumiya-San do you have some new members or something?"

"Yes I do! This is misaka mikoto and kamijou tōma! Meet members #1 #2 #3 #4 and #5! That would make you #6 and #7!"

"Wait a min-"

"Hey I'm going to patrol the school again quickly! You guys wait here!"

"But we Haven't e-"

She rushed out of the door

"-ven agreed to... Join..."

Tōma shook his head and took a chair to sit down in saying, "Such misfortune."

I took a chair as well.

"So you two are espers I hear?"

It was the guy named koizumi who said the comment above.

"Yes. We are why does it matter?"

"In fact it does. I would prefer you to not tell suzumiya-san about being an esper. Things would become complicated if you did."

"Complicated in what way?"

Tōma was the one to answer this time.

"Let's just say that if you told her this world could very likely disappear."

He then proceeded to explain everything he could about haruhi suzumiya so we would understand as to why we shouldn't let her know.

Haruhi was apparently god or whatever in the sense that she could make anything she wanted. So if she got bored with this world she could destroy it and make a new one.

"Well it won't be much of a problem I would think. Right biribiri?"

Small bits of electricity pop in the air but I manage not to do anything rash

"I told you my name is not biribiri!"

Things after that were relatively normal but eventually koizumi pulled both me and tōma aside and started to ask us some questions.

"Well mikoto-san, tōma-san, would you perhaps join the organization I work for?"

Both of us were confused as it turned out but he then explained it for us.

"The organization I work for is made only or espers. For jobs that the organization sends you will get paid a fair amount. You only need to go to specific places when the organization asks you to. On your first job I will explain what you need to do. That is if your willing to join."

* * *

A/N: well chapter 2. I am actually writing a bit slower then I normally do so it might take my longer then normal. But thanks for anyone who's reading this. Also I would still like to know if I'm getting misaka and tōma right with their personalities.


	4. The first job

Chapter 3  
First job

We ended up joining the organization that koizumi was talking about. He of course thanked us for even considering his offer and we all went on with our business with little thought about what had been said.

When haruhi got back she discussed something about a city wide search this Saturday. I didn't need to ask what we were searching for because kyon explained haruhi's 'preferences' when it comes to people and things in any sense you want.

So far the thing that really surprised me was asahina. She was currently wearing a maid outfit. I was going to ask her why she wore that but I decided against it.

Out of boredom I served the room and I spotted a girl sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She was currently reading and didn't seem to notice anything in the room. I walked up to her and looked at the book to see it was a book involving aliens and such.

She looked up after a bit and stared at me.

"Yuki Nagato."

She said this in a monotone voice completely devoid of all emotion.

Yuki had pale skin and hair that looked almost light purple as well as dark eyes. Her face seemed like it was in a permanent poker face.

I turned away slowly and noticed haruhi yet again wasn't in the room. As it turned out I didn't really care where she went but that was before I noticed that kyon and asahina weren't in the room either.

My curiosity ended up getting the better of me as I walked towards the door. When I was about to open it the door was opened. By a guy who didn't look familiar what-so-ever.

"SOS brigade! We've come for our- wait. Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm the computer clubs president now would you answer my question?"

"I'm Misaka Mikoto. For whatever reason I was 'inducted' into the SOS brigade. Now what do you want with the SOS brigade?"

I was trying very hard not to shock them as I needed to make sure that no one knew about my esper abilities. Not to mention of I ended up shocking them every electronic in the school would probably short circuit.

"We've come to duel the SOS brigade!"

"Haven't you already tried that?"

Koizumi responded to the computer club president.

"And if I recall correctly you lost our duel."

"That doesn't matter! We want to duel you for the computers!"

He then began to yell duel a lot with his sentences that I didn't pay much attention to and for whatever reason I had the sense that him yelling duel was a bad idea.

When he said duel for the nth time a heard a sound like someone flying this way. I looked to the right of the hall way and was barely missed by a flying haruhi. She flew straight into the computer club president, well her foot did anyway.

Haruhi looked at the computer club president and I saw kyon and asahina, who was currently in a kimono, close behind.

"I decline!"

Haruhi yelled at the computer club president.

I could easily see the shocked look on kyon's face but haruhi didn't stop.

"We have more important things to do then deal with you guys! Now go away or you'll be sorry."

She glared at him and he ran away quickly.

"Who was that guy?"

Tōma walked up behind me and noticed the guy running. I completely forgot about him.

"He was the computer club president. No one of importance."

Suddenly koizumi's phone rang. He answered it and nodded a few times answering with "I understand. Yes. I understand" with whatever the person on the phone said. When he finally hung up he stood up and said, "suzumiya-san I'm sorry but duty calls. I'm need with my job"

Haruhi nodded.

"Suzumiya-San I need to borrow tōma-kun and mikoto-San as well. They are going to interview for my boss for a job as well."

Haruhi nodded again as she seemed not to care. She seemed almost... Depressed. Either way we needed to go for whatever koizumi need us for.

Koizumi had called someone before we left the building and when we did we saw a black car waiting for us.

"Your rich? or is this a car from the organization?"

Tōma asked. He seemed uneasy about the situation.

"This is from the organization. You will eventually meet more of the organization. For example the one driving us to our location. Arakawa these are the new epsers."

A tall man got out of the drivers side of the car and introduced himself as Arakawa. He then opened the door to the vehicle for us and asked us to get inside.

"Will you tell us what our job is at the least?"

Koizumi kept his smile and answered.

"Well you are obviously not from this world so that means that you won't be able to get into the area our job takes place in. As for our job. It's better for you to see what it is then anything else. I however would like to know your abilities since it is apparent that you two are not like the epsers of this world. It would also help if you could explain about your world a bit as well."

"Well to start off. From where we come from is called academy city. The city is roughly one-third the size of Tokyo and has a population of 2.3 million. In the city there is a specific curriculum for espers to follow. Once a month though there is a test to see how our powers are developing. Espers in academy city are ranked from 0 to 5. Tōma is a level 0 esper while I am a Level 5 esper. Now another thing. Espers from where we come from have different powers. Tōma has something called imagine breaker in his right hand that can nullify any supernatural effect or ability. My power on the other hand is electricity."

Koizumi didn't seem at all confused. He just kept smiling throughout the whole speech. When I did finish however he nodded.

"So this is to say other then your right hand your just like any other person tōma-san?"

Tōma nodded and koizumi turned to me.

"And as for mikoto-san you have control over any form of electricity?"

I nodded to him as well.

"Well. Both of your powers will become quite useful. Now as for your ability tōma. Getting you into the area won't be all that hard. You really can't call being transported to a different area, the way espers from this world do it, as supernatural. The enemies on the other hand are definitely considered that. Ah we're here."

Koizumi asked us to get out of the car then he grabbed both of our shoulders and our views blurred for a second before it returned. I was confused about if we did change locations or not until I looked at the sky.

Originally the sun was just starting to go down but now there was no sun. The sky was just a blank grey. There wasn't even clouds in the sky either. And in the background of my view was a giant blue thing that had the shape of a human body except it was at least 20 stories tall and had red eyes. It didn't have a face and looked like it was made of pure energy.

"What is that thing?"

Tōma was the one who asked this question.

"We call them celestials. They are suzumiya haruhi's stress and anger put into a physical form. I would it is quite logical of her to have a closed of dimension for her celestials to destroy things with. Also those are what we are fighting."

"We're going fighting something that big by ourselves?"

Tōma didn't seem happy.

"Of course not. Do you see those things that looks like balls of light that are flying around the celestial? Those are other espers."

"Koizumi. If you can talk to your friends it would be smart to get them away from it. I'm going to attack and I would rather not electrocute them in the process."

Without waiting for his response I used my electricity ability to cling to a building and get within rang of the giant. The second I saw the balls of light fly away from the giant I pulled out the arcade token that I had in my pocket.

From their point of view they most likely just saw a line of light go straight through the giants head before it fell. From my point of view electricity was strewn everywhere on top of the building as I launched the arcade token at 4 to 5 times the speed of sound.

After the giant fell I went back to were koizumi and tōma was and to both tōma and my surprise koizumi had a surprised look on his face. However his surprised look left as quickly as it had came.

"Well that was interesting mikoto-san. What did you do to make that light appear?"

I pulled out another arcade token and showed him it. He seems slightly confused until I started to explain.

"With my electromaster ability I can also produce a railgun. Though my railgun isn't nearly as fast or as powerful as a real railgun it gets the job done as you just saw. My limitations however are that I can only fire 8 a minute and that the coin can only go 50 meters before the coin melts."

Koizumi seemed to understand my explanation and then said, "well it seems there is another one around here. If that was the only one then this closed space would have been destroyed and we have returned to our world. Tōma would you like to try finding and defeating this one?"

"Sure but I don't think I could top biribiri."

All the pent up anger involving him calling me that was building up since I couldn't attack him. Now that I could us my powers I could let go of the anger.

"My name is not biribiri!"

I released a lot of electricity at the same time even though I knew it wouldn't do anything to him. I stomped over to a nearby bench and sat down leaving him to whatever he was doing.

In the end tōma didn't get to find the other celestial and we ended up getting back to the apartment without any problems. That was pretty much how the rest of our day was.

* * *

A/N: sorry bout this one being later then my others but I hope you liked it. I'll be trying my best with this. And again if I get mikotos and Tōma's personalities wrong it would help if you tell me.


	5. A certain annoying vending machine

Chapter 5  
A certain annoying vending machine

As far as I could tell this world was just a less advanced version of my world. With history it was the same as far as I could notice. We where even learning about Napoleon in the current class for history. Math was also less advanced with the curriculum. As far as I could tell the only thing that was on par with acadamy city was the P.E classes.

As far as how physical ability was I still couldn't keep up with haruhi. She was extremely fast as if some had put rockets on her feet and she could run for a long time.

I ended up watching the rest of the class to see how they were. I could see that tōma was having no problem with running even if he wasn't very fast while I saw kyon going at a leisurely pace with the running. When soccer came around kyon and some other person I didn't know where put as the defenders before the girls had to leave for a different sport.

I was mainly watching kyon because I was curious as to if he had any abilities or other wise due to koizumi recently explaining about what Nagato yuki and asahina mikuru where. From his explanation Nagato was an alien of a sort that was sent to watch haruhi due to what she called a data burst or whatever. While asahina was a time traveler. She was sent for the same reason but she was sent here because of something the time travelers a time quake.

At another point we ended up on discussing how me and tōma where sent here. From nagato's explanation we where sliders and as for how we got here there was a temporal flux of some sort due to high amounts of electricity being sent off near a shift in the temporal plane that was not noticeable nor was it able to be touched by normal means.

"Wups... I believe I may have done the electricity part..."

Nagato didn't show any emotion to that while the others, haruhi not included as she was searching the school yet again, seemed a little surprised.

"Um... How much electricity exactly would have had to be released in that area to have it be affected?"

"3.5 gigawatts."

Was nagato's answer.

I could easily release 3.5 gigawatts of electricity so now I knew the explanation for how we got here.

Now how do we get back?

"That is unknown at this point in time."

So that means where stuck here until you figure that out?

"That is correct"

As I was thinking about all of the people who were back in my world most likely trying to find me my thoughts came across a particular teleporting esper. I involuntarily shivered as I thought of what kuroko would do when she found out I was here with tōma.

As it turned out the only one who noticed my involuntary shiver was kyon.

"Is something wrong misaka?"

"Not really why?"

"You just shivered. It's not like it's cold in here so why would you shiver?"

"People get shivers down their spines all the time don't they?"

"You have a point there."

He didn't pester me any more after that.

Everything went pretty quiet for awhile. Of course the silence was broken when haruhi opened the door in her brutal way.

"Hey guys! Kept ya waiting!"

She strode in and sat in the desk by the window that had the bridge chief cone on it.

She started to spat of random things until it finally hit the topic of a vending machine in town that eats money.

"Did you say it eats money haruhi?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Um... I think I know about that machine quite well... It eats any money you put in."

"Sounds like you have experience from it! What did it eat your money at one point?"

I was going to answer but I didn't get the chance.

"It did didn't it! How much did you lose mikoto? One thousand or two thousand yen?"

Unfortunately with how she was saying it I ended up telling them the amount.

"T-ten... Ten thousand yen..."

I could see the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Ten thousand yen!?"

"I didn't have anything smaller at the time so I thought I'd get a drink then get the change... But the damn machine ate the bill!"

No one laughed at what I told them to my surprise. I did look away however as I didn't want to see their faces.

"Well mikoto! Let's go find this machine and get your money back! Tomorrow at the north station! Be there at noon! Any non attendees will be punished! Dismissed!"

I was going to try to say something but I ended up not being able to speak as we where sent home. On the way home tōma tried to talk to me but I ignored him.

The next day we (barely) managed to find the station before noon. When I looked around I saw that the only one to not have shown up yet was kyon. He did show up a minute before noon though.

"Your late! Penalty!"

"But it's not even noon yet."

"Doesn't matter! Last one to show up is late! Now you have to treat us at the café!"

In the café I ordered water as from the menu there wasn't anything I wanted to try. Tōma got some coffee while haruhi went overboard. She ordered water with ice and a lemons squeeze as well.

When everyone got what they wanted haruhi made sure everyone was listening.

"Alright! Where going to find that vending machine! Well split up in groups to find it. Mikoto. Is there any amount the machine won't eat?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I guess anything below 1000 yen it won't eat."

Haruhi nodded then pulled out some toothpicks.

I grabbed one and it had a blue mark on it. I looked around to see who got what and saw that koizumi got a non marked one. Tōma got a red one and haruhi got a non marked one as well.

The groups ended up being me with kyon. Tōma with asahina and koizumi with Nagato and haruhi.

"I guess you and me are a group."

"Guess so."

Haruhi slammed her hand on the table ,the bill in it, in front of kyon.

"We'll see you here again at noon! And don't think of this as a date you two!"

"Why would we consider it a date!?"

I said to haruhi. I could feel my ears heating up slightly but nothing noticeable.

"I barely know him!"

Haruhi didn't say anything and just walked out of the building dragging koizumi and Nagato with him. Tōma was brought out of the café shortly after by asahina leaving only me and kyon.

"You wait outside I'll get the bill."

I stood up and went to pay the bill while kyon waited outside.

Kyon thanked me quickly before we started to look for the vending machine. Unfortunately it didn't take us very long for us to find the machine.

Instead of putting money in the machines I checked the right side of the machine. We looked at 5 machines before I found a red vending machine that had dents on the side of the machine. I looked around quickly to see if there was anyone around but us and found we where alone. I looked at the machine and saw that it was by itself as well. I still needed to do one more thing to make sure that it was that particular vending machine.

"Kyon. Could you stand back a bit?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Just do it."

He stepped back a bit giving me some room.

I got into my usual position when I want a drink from this machine then I roundhouse kicked the machine in the side.

"Chaser!"

A loud metal bang rang out of the machine as the side of my shoe hit it. A few seconds later a ratel was heard as a can came from the machine.

"Guess that proves it. It's that vending machine alright."

I muttered as I grabbed the can from the machine. I popped it open and turned to find not only kyon but koizumi, Nagato and haruhi staring at me.

"What?"

Kyon was surprised but it was haruhi who commented.

"You kicked the machine!"

And?

"And?! You kicked it and a soda came out! It's like you knew about this machine for awhile!"

I did tell you guys that I lost 10,000 yen to it. I got mad at it at because of that and I kicked the side. When a soda came out I figured that was the best way to get back the money since it wouldn't spit out the bill. The only problem is that I can't choose what I get from the machine.

"That sounds reasonable. Now can you show me how to do that so I can get something?"

I showed her how to do what I did and she got a lemon soda out of it.

The rest of the trip was of haruhi practicing on the machine until someone yelled at us to stop or they'd call the cops.

I guess these people aren't so bad. I still need to go back though before anyone else comes here or worse happens.

* * *

Chapter 4 is here. Sorry if I'm not getting descriptive enough I'll try harder with that next chapter and I'm happy for the reviews!


	6. Add two more to the count

Chapter 5  
Add 2 more to the count

We weren't called on the rest of the weekend for anything SOS brigade related though we were called by Nagato for something involving our way back.

We lived in the same apartment complex so it was pretty easy for us to go over to her place.

When we walked into the apartment that belonged to Nagato I saw a big difference between our apartment areas. Nagatos was almost completely bare and all it had was an kotatsu in it. In the hallway to the living room there was a door on the right that lead to a bathroom and one to the left that went to a kitchen. In the living room there was another door that lead to a bedroom I guessed.

"Sit."

Nagato said and left the room.

We sat down and stared around the room even though there wasn't much to look at.

I heard a whistling in few minutes and Nagato came back into the room with 3 cups and a pot of tea. Shortly after she poured tea into the cups.

"Drink."

We drank the tea. It wasn't bad but it wasn't incredibly good either. It tasted like some regular tea leaves where added to the water and that the water didn't get to soak up the flavor of the leaves enough.

When I finished the cup she filled it again.

"Um... Nagato can we get to the topic we originally came here for?"

Tōma Interrupted after she refilled the cup for a 3rd.

"Yes."

She sat back down and shifted her glasses before she started to talk.

"The shift in the temporal plane that you activated with your electricity is now active. The temporal shift is only in this area on our side but I will go throughout the entire city in your worlds end shifting from area to area but it will not leave the city. It is the same problem on our end. However with the temporal shift active it will randomly activate. With the activation of the temporal plane it will randomly transport objects and people from your end of reality. Though with the activation only none humans or any human with an emense amount of power or knowledge will be transported between dimensions. You ,kamijou tōma, are the exception of this due to your hand having an immeasurable stopping power for abnormalities and nothing else involving it."

I understand but how do we get back now?

"To have you transported back to your world we will need to find the temporal shift and have discharge the same amount of electrical power that you did when you first activated the temporal shift. The rate of the shifts appearance in this area of this city is approximately 12.9%. The error in appearance area is 40.9% as to exact location. Another problem with the temporal plane is that it must be closed on both sides at the same time. The shift must be sealed the exact moment you two are sent back to completely seal the shift as well as dealing with anyone else who has been sent through the temporal plane by the time we completely deal with the shift."

She stopped for a second as a small earthquake went through the building. It was strong enough to shake the building a bit but it wasn't strong enough to destroy anything.

"2 more people have just been sent into is world. 1 of which is of a level 4 by your esper standards. The other is of a level 0 by your standards of espers but has a vast amount of knowledge within its memory. I can give you their locations if you wish to find them."

"We might know them so that would be best I would think."

I said to Nagato.

We cut our conversation short and thanked her for both the tea and the information for the people that had been transported here. From said information they were at the same spot as we had came from.

* * *

The walk to the area we came from wasn't very long but I was reluctant to go to the area. The reason why was that if it ended up being kuroko the situation could go from bad to worse quickly.

Of course when we did I arrive I tried to turn away quickly as to make sure the two didn't see my face but It was too late.

"Oooonneeee-saaamaaa~!"

The pigtailed girl teleported right behind me and hugged me.

"Get off of me!"

I discharged enough electricity to get her off me but not deal any permanent damage.

Over with tōma a girl with silver hair and nun clothes was near tōma.

"Tō~ma~..."

"I-index I can explain! First I got sent here where I had no clue how I got here then I couldn't figure out how to get back."

"I don't care!"

Index bit tōma and he yelled those two words he says so very often.

"Such misfortune!"

* * *

After we managed to pry index off of tōma we brought the them back to the apartment that we where renting and explained the situation to them.

Kuroko was the first to comment.

"So this isn't the same world as we where in before due to a temporal shift or something along that line?"

Yes. And now we need to figure out something for you guys.

"What do you mean Onee-sama?"

"We've been going to a school here called north high so that we don't look suspicious and there we met someone who can actually help us get back."

Tōma interrupted and I nodded.

"That would mean we need to get you transferred into the school as well kuroko. Now as for you..."

"Index."

Tōma told me.

"Index. I'm guessing you don't go to school anyway so your going to have to stay here. Also kuroko. When at school or with anyone other then us four don't call me Onee-sama. That might give away that we aren't in the same grade like we need to make it look. Lastly. No esper powers unless absolutely necessary."

Kuroko nodded to me and a knock on our door was heard.

Tōma stood up and answered the door.

"Oh Nagato. Come in."

Nagato walked into the room, her north high uniform still on, and stared at kuroko and index.

"Are these the two?"

She said more then asked it but either way I nodded yes to her.

"The one with pigtails is Shirai kuroko. While the girl with the silver hair is index."

"Onee-sama! Who is this girl?"

Calm down will you? Her name is yuki Nagato. She goes to north high and she is one of the few people that know about our powers

"I thought you said no one should know about your powers."

The silver haired girl, index, said to us.

Well she isn't human. She's considered an alien here.

"Also there is another esper and a time traveler as well in the SOS brigade that is in this world."

Tōma added.

"So the three in that SOS brigade are fine to know about your powers?"

Yeah and there's one more but that's for a different reason.

"Anyway we need to get you into the school kuroko I'll call koizumi to see if he can get the paper work through."

Tōma walked out of the room his phone in hand.

"The anomaly has ceased at the time being but it could reactivate at any moment."

The three of us in the room jumped as we had all forgot that Nagato was even in the room.

"Onee-sama. Is this SOS brigade really full of weird people like that?"

In this world all of us are considered weird. In fact every single person on this planet, excluding a few hundred, are regular humans that have no powers at all.

Kuroko completely ignored me and tried to grab me again, I shocked her of course, before I took out the 2 spare futons we had and set them up for index and kuroko.

* * *

The next morning I put on the uniform for north high and left for school with not much on my mind. Before I was in class however I saw koizumi. I waved to him and he came over to where I was.

"So did you take care of the paper work for her?"

"Yes misaka-San. Your friend will be in my class though so I'll bring her to the club room after school hours to see if suzumiya-San will allow her to join the SOS brigade while all of you are in this world."

I guess that's another thing I should thank you about koizumi.

"No need. After all while you are here you are helping immensely with the celestials while you've been here. That railgun of yours is really terrifying up close."

He smiled through his whole sentence before we parted ways to our respective classes.

After classes ended I walked over to the classroom with tōma nowhere in sight.

When I arrived at the club room door I just walked inside without knocking to be treated by the sight of asahina halfway through changing into the maid outfit she usually wore when she was in the club room.

I backed up slowly and closed the door before she noticed I was there before standing I front of the door as still as a statue. I knocked on the door after 3 minutes and I heard asahina's timid voice say, "c-come in."

I walked into the door with no problems this time as she had fully changed into her maid outfit.

"You should really lock the door before you start changing asahina. What if it wasn't me but kyon or koizumi who would have been at the door?"

"I-I don't have to worry most of the time as kyon tends to knock and well koizumi... He doesn't show up until after everyone else is here normally."

I looked around the room to see that Nagato was in the her normal chair in the corner of the room.

Everything went as normal as they normally did until koizumi came.

Haruhi ended up entering the club room after everyone but koizumi had arrived. As was normal for her, haruhi burst through the door with her energetic smile and her bounce around energy.

I was playing othello with kyon, and I was winning might I add, when haruhi came in. Of course the first thing she asked was, "where's koizumi?"

Don't know don't care.

"He's a club member you should care!"

I don't really need to worry about him do I? He can take care of himself.

"Oh. Was someone talking about me?"

He walked up behind haruhi and said that making her jump slightly.

"Where were you koizumi!"

"I'm sorry suzumiya-San but I was showing a student from my class around the school."

Koizumi motioned for the person to come into view and I immediately noticed the pigtails on her head.

"I'm Shirai kuroko."

"How come I didn't hear that there was another student who transferred in to our school?"

"Maybe the teachers didn't want you grabbing her as well."

Kyon said as he turned the tables on me with the othello game.

"Rotten teachers! Anyway. Shirai kuroko was it? Well then! Your going to join the SOS brigade as well!"

Kyon choked on some tea he was drinking while asahina was a bit startled and Nagato was as emotionless as always.

"Haruhi you can't decide that on your own it's up to her you know!"

Kyon managed to say.

"Hump. Fine. Will you join the SOS brigade kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded and said, "sounds like this place is lively. I'll join."

Kyon, who had had a look that made it clear that he didn't want her to join, sighed as to show he had given up. He then proceeded to lay down his last piece and turn over several of my pieces winning the game.

I fell back into the chair in defeat and asked asahina for some more tea.

Looks like things are getting complicated quickly.

* * *

Well here chapter 5 hope you guys like it. ill be writing a bit slowly as I'm getting more testing soon hope you guys won't mind that but anyway hope you guys enjoyed this!


	7. An old and unwanted face

Chapter 6

Haruhi told everyone to welcome kuroko before proceeding to say that tomorrow we where going to search for more oddities and such. Honestly I didn't care either way as what haruhi said goes most of the time.

As haruhi began barking out orders to everyone but me ,kuroko and tōma koizumi's phone rang. I looked up and he nodded to me and tōma after he finished with his call.

"Unfortunately suzumiya-San I am needed as well as tōma and mikoto. We will be at the usual place tomorrow but until then I am needed elsewhere."

"You better show up or there will be penalties! Penalties!"

I sighed before getting up and following koizumi out of the room.

Once we had excited the school koizumi turned to us and he had a serious look on his face.

"We have more problems then with just the celestials this time. We received word from Nagato this morning that the temporal shift in fact was activated inside of the closed space. As far as we can tell only one person was sent through before it deactivated. Now as for the celestials there is a vast number this time around. More then we have every seen in one closed space before. From the first one in the space there is roughly 12 of them. Even if we all take one there won't be enough of us on hand to fight them all."

If you can line up a couple a railgun could beat a few.

"That's what I had planned on. Also tōma. If your hands power is indeed what you say it is, if you touch one of the celestials; the celestial you touch will lose the limb you touch."

As if on cue the black car that picked us up last time drove up to school when koizumi finished his sentence. When we got in he continued.

"I will say this. Having you two come into this world was a stroke of luck for us. If you weren't here there is a good chance that a lot of us would have fallen today."

Just then koizumi's phone rang again. He picked it up and half way through the conversation he got a suprised look on his face. He then hung up and smile day us.

"Looks like our job just got easier. The celestials have lose their numbers there are only 3 left in fact. No one in the closed space knows what happened but there are only 3 left to deal with."

The car stopped as we got to our destination.

"Are you two ready? From what I hear there is a lot of destroyed buildings inside of the closed space. We have no clue what did it. The whole place we will enter has been leveled so don't be startled."

I nodded as he grabbed my shoulder and Tōma's shoulder as well.

Our view suddenly shifted and we reappeared with the buildings around us not there anymore. Instead the buildings where replaced with rubble. I looked around and saw that most of the buildings in the area had been leveled as well. I saw a couple celestials here and there with espers flying around them attacking them.

"This is a lot worse then I thought it was going to be. I don't think celestials could cause this kind of damage quickly either so what could have done this?"

Tōma was the observer for the destruction in the area.

I had to agree with him in that sense but I didn't want to think about who could have done this if the person who was transported was a strong esper from our world.

"Mikoto-san. Would it be ok if you deal with that celestial to the left? I can help my friends from the organization on the one in the middle while tōma. You can deal with the one to the right."

I nodded before running towards the celestial in question.

While running I noticed that it looked like a lot of the rubble was there due what looked like collision with another large object. As I studied the rubble more on the way to the celestial it seemed more and more like that 2 buildings had been sent at each other. I was almost starting think that something threw a building at another building until I reached the celestial.

The threw a punch down but it wasn't at me. It was at someone else that was around. However when the punch reached the person the celestials arm bent straight backwards in a way I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to go. After the same thing happened with the other arm I knew who the person was who was sent through the shift in the temporal plane and I was pretty sure I never wanted to see him again.

The guy had pail short hair and skin that was pail as well. He was wearing a grey stripped shirt and some regular black pants. I got to see his eyes as well without him. Noticing me and they were a red color.

"Come on. Your a giant yet you can't squish a little bug like me? That's pathetic."

His voice sent shivers down my spine and made me start to shake. If you Haven't guessed who it is yet I'll tell you. His name was accelerator. The same accelerator that was involved with the level 6 shift project that was born after the failure of the radio noise project. That was a nightmare for even though I managed to save the remaining 9,968 sisters from the radio noise project, a project brought by me giving my DNA map to a scientist because I was told they were going to use it for helping physically weak.

Accelerator jumped forward as the celestial tried to stomp on him and he touched the celestials foot making the giant figure become distorted and it eventually fell and disappeared.

"Hmp. I get sent to who-the-hell-knows-where to find these giants destroying an abandoned city. I thought they'd be tough or something since they were destroying buildings easily. Ah whatever."

I was frozen and he turned right towards me his red eyes seemingly digging into my soul.

"It's you."

He said as if it explained something.

"Where the hell is this place?"

Me, who was scared out of my wits, tried to answer with 'this is a closed space' but it came out more like "t-t-ters is er c-clorsed s-space"

"What the hell was that?! Speak clearly!"

"This is a closed s-space. And t-those things are called c-celestials."

"Heh? This place is called a closed space? And that stupid ass giant I killed was called a celestial? What the hell is going on here?"

I was trying to answer again but thankfully koizumi flew up in his orb form and returned to normal beside me.

"Ah mikoto-San. The last celestial is being dealt with. Ah. Who might you be?"

"Heh? I'm accelerator. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm koizumi itsuki. I can answer some questions for you if you wish. If your an acquaintance of mikoto-San then you must be from acadamy city."

"Alright but knock that stupid smile of your face. Its annoying as hell. First question where the hell am I?"

"This place is know as a closed space. It is in a different dimension from the real dimension of our world."

"Uh huh. Second question. What the hell are those blue giants?"

"They are know as celestials. They are the manifestation of what happened when a certain girl in our world gets depressed or angry."

"What the hell? A girl causing all this? Who the hell is she?"

"Well... She is what this world would consider a god. If she realized her powers she could make whatever she wants become real. But since she doesn't our world stays the way it is now. However every so often when she gets into a melancholic state these closed spaces are made and she lets her celestials destroy everything inside of them to get rid of her stress and anger."

"Alright fine. Next question. How the hell did I get here?"

"Currently there is a temporal shift in your world and our world. It was activated by a large amount of electricity and will activate every so often sending highly intelligent or high powered people through the portal. However it only works on espers of levels 3 or more by your worlds standards."

"By my worlds standards? What the hell? Are you trying to say I'm not even on earth anymore?"

"No. You misunderstand. You are on earth it's just not the same earth as you were on. As far as we know you could be from the future in our world. Either way you are not from here."

"Whatever. Next question what the hell are you? I saw you fly here as a stupid red orb."

"For this world I'm what is considered an esper. That red orb you saw was how I fight the celestials and it also allows me to fly."

"That's a stupid form. Now next question. How the hell do we get out of here? I don't care if it's my world your world whatever the hell. Just get me out of this thing you called a closed space. I don't care if I have to work for you guys or whatever the hell I just want out of here. Though it would be fun to beat up on those stupid ass celestials."

"Then let me make a deal with you accelerator. If you are willing to come when we need you to you can fight more of the celestials and we will also pay you for it so long as you are in our world. Do we have a deal?"

"What the hell. Just don't call me every damn minute like a dog got it?"

Koizumi nodded as he went closer to accelerator to get his number on his phone so he can talk to him.

I looked back and noticed that there weren't any celestials left but the sky hadn't turned back to normal yet. I also saw tōma running towards me and koizumi.

"Hey koizumi... Why Haven't we gone back to the normal world by now?"

"Mikoto-San. Do you remember me saying that this closed space was unusually large? There was a lot of celestials. From what I was told there is only one left but it was not in our immediate vicinity so we didn't need to worry about it as members of the organization are dealing with it. Ah and accelerator. If possible do not use your esper powers when outside of this closed space. If a certain girl found out that epsers were real she would either make more of them of get bored of them and the world at the same time. No one knows for sure what will happen."

"So as long as I behave I'll be able to have as much fun in here as I want when places like this appear?"

"That's how I planned it. You can also attend school if you wish. I'll make sure to get the paper work done if you so wish."

"Bah! Im not attending some dumbass school now get me out of here! I need to find a place to sleep tonight."

* * *

A couple minutes later we were out of the closed space and on our way back to our homes. Of course when I walked into the door to our apartment I bet the whole building heard the "oooonnneeee-saaaammmaaa!" as kuroko flew at me hugging me. I also noticed she was still in the north high uniform.

"So did the SOS brigade do anything while we were gone kuroko?"

"Not really. That haruhi girl kept going on and on about how she wanted to find a genie so we ended up going to an antique store and she rubbed every thing in the store. Of course nothing came out of them like she wanted. She is a really weird girl."

You don't know the half of it.

Looks like things are getting more complicated. First kuroko and index. And now accelerator. This is probably not the worst that's going to happen but I hope this is...

* * *

A/N: Now accelerator is in the mix! i think I'll be bringing one maybe two more people from academy city into the mix before we hit the climax of the story so I hope you guys are going to look forward to it!


	8. Requiem

The newest enemy

I was talking to Nagato recently about the last person to come through the shift and she even gave me an exact idea of who could be sent through next.

"From the data I have gathered there is the chance of 3-6 more people being sent through at a high. It will most likely be someone of great power. Of the data you have given me there is a 85.2% chance that the one you call 'meltdowner' will be sent through the shift and into this world. There is also a great chance of anyone near her being sent through as it seems to aim at the high powered target but sucks in the surrounding people as well. There is also a chance for other people to be sent through. From what tōma said there are many people in acadamy city who are powerful that are not espers. If these people are to be sent through the ones who are not espers are best dealt with by kamijou tōma."

I shivered at the part involving the meltdowner. I may be an epser rank higher then her but she still creeped me out as her personality was extremely unstable. She could be nice one minute and the next she could be like a psychotic killer who cared nothing for human lives.

"Let's hope that number 4 doesn't come here but with how things are going she might..."

"There is another thing."

Yuki put in.

"From the analyzation of the temporal plane it seems that something is controlling the shift. The one controlling the temporal shift is not from our nor is it from their world. I have also acquired access to a network from the other side so I can be informed and I form as well. With the connection we will be able to communicate to each other so that we can help each other."

Can I perhaps ask what the network name is? Though I probably already know it.

"It is the network for the project know as 'radio noise'. The administrator for the network said that she wants everything back to the way it as she is currently hiding for a yet to be disclosed reason."

Figures. The sister managed to be able to contact this world despite the fact that they have no clue how to even find the temporal shift I guess.

"The ones you call 'sisters' are all connected to the network and share information with on another. Even this conversation I am having with you right now is being uploaded to the network as we speak."

Knew that already. Anyway how do we stop whoever is controlling the temporal shift?

"Unknown. We have however determined that the root cause of the shift was not intact the electricity you discharged to activate it. To be precise you did nothing at all. The entity that is controlling the temporal shift has taken an interest in not only suzumiya haruhi but with the imagine breaker and the level 5 espers of your academy city. Thus is the reason why you are here. It wanted to see how haruhi would act when an esper with an emense amount of power was put near her. The entity must of been disappointed with the results which ended up bringing index and kuroko to this world. As nothing happened yet again he brought the one you call accelerator into this world. As it is the entity will be disappointed yet again with the results and bring another high level epser into this city."

Which brings me back to the main point of this talk. How do we stop this thing?

"As I have answered before that is unknown. Even with the processing power of the sisters added time my own it will take time to find a suitable solution."

I nodded and sat back into the chair I was sitting in. I looked over at the brigade chief's seat to see haruhi looking at something on the internet headphones in music blaring. I then looked over to the table to see koizumi losing to kyon in a game of chess with tōma watching and lastly asahina who was making tea setting cups down near the three boys before coming over to me and Nagato and handing us cups of tea. I thanked her for it before I went back to Nagato.

Ok then I'll ask on more question. Do you have any clue what it is that is controlling the temporal shift?

"The entity is something that the integrated thought entity calls 'requiem'. It is unknown as to what exactly requiem is or what it is after. All that is know is that requiem did this to see how haruhi would react over anything else."

Well thanks for the talk.

I stood up and walked over to the boys to see what was happening. From the looks of it koizumi had lost and now tōma was playing though not to long after kyon said "checkmate" and tōma lost.

"Mind if I try?"

I said to the three.

"Sure why not."

Kyon set up the board and I took the seat across from him

"Checkmate"

I placed the knight I had in my hand on a space that put kyon's king into checkmate.

The game between us had last almost half an hour and even haruhi quit whatever she was doing to watch the match between us.

Kyon may not know it but he's really good with these types of games. He had me on my toes a couple of times with the chess game. I had almost lost several times during the game but I barely managed to win.

"That was a good game kyon. I was on my toes a couple of times."

The whole entire time I didn't notice that kuroko was sneaking up behind be. When I did however I kicked her away from me quickly. She quickly got up and jumped at me a certain type of face on and I clicked her in the face again.

"Quit it! I'm not your toy!"

I should not have said that because e second I did I found someone else grabbing me. This time it was haruhi.

"Wha-!"

Then she began to force me to take of my clothes. The second the ribbon on my uniform came off the boys in the room took this as a sign to leave instead of helping me.

* * *

Tōma's point if veiw:

"Hey! Quit it! Wha- don't touch there! Wait is that a- hell no! I'm not going into th- fine! If your gonna make me where it at least let me dress mysel- I said don't touch me there!"

A loud smacking sound came from the room followed by a thud on the door.

"Is this type of thing normal?"

I asked kyon who sighed and answered me.

"Yes but normally it's asahina who's being dressed up. I figured it was only a matter of time until she did that to mikoto. There are a lot of guys in our school who have been looking at her."

That was when I remembered that a guy kyon apparently was friends with, I think his name was taniguchi, kept saying something about mikoto being an +AA or something with whatever scale he was talking about.

"So I've noticed. That guy your friends with said something about her being a +AA or something. What does he mean by that?"

"Oh. That. Well taniguchi, the one where talking about, ranks the girls anywhere from A to D. He must really like her or something if he puts her at a +AA then again you can't go by Taniguchi's standards."

I don't really care either way when it comes to that anyway.

"Y-you guys can come back in now."

Judging from the timidness of the voice it was asahina-San who said this to us. I reached for the door but kyon got to it first so he ended up opening it. When we walked in we where treated by the sight of not only asahina being dressed up but biribiri as well.

Biribiri was currently wearing something that looked similar to asahina's maid. Outfit except it was obviously smaller around the chest area then asahina but she looked just as nice I guess.

* * *

Misaka's point of veiw:

Skipping that part where they forced me into the maid outfit I waited as the boys wolfed back inside. To tell the truth the maid costume was quite comfortable but that's not the point. It took me every ounce of my Will power not to shock kuroko and haruhi when haruhi began to force me into the maid costume. I don't even want to know how she got my exact measurements either.

I saw that not only kyon but tōma was staring at me. I could feel my face getting red and I even said, "W-what?"

"N-nothing."

Tōma answered while koizumi was looking at me with his normal mask like smile.

I REALLY hope he doesn't get a call while I'm in this...

Of course the second I thought that what happens? Koizumi's phone rang. He didn't have to speak long before both me and tōma knew what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry for leaving again suzumiya-San but us 3 are needed once more."

"Sheesh. Your boss must be pushy! Well whatever just get going!"

All 3 of us ran out of the room and I finally remembered that I had a maid costume on when we where picked up by mori and Arakawa. I examined their looks and mori with her sweetish smile said, "Oh my. Mikoto-San. Are you trying to become a maid? If so I can help you with that."

"No I'm not! I was forced into this by haruhi!"

I stood there angry with sparks flying everywhere around me. When I finally calmed down we got into the car and yet again we made our way to the closed space that where getting slightly worse as the days went by as it turned out.

"Accelerator is already in the closed space but the sheer number of celestials is to much for him to handle by himself. That added with the fact that after he defeats 3 of them 4 reappear due to his ineffectiveness to beat them faster then they reappear. Having you two in there would definitely help."

We both nodded in understanding before the car stopped and we got out.

Koizumi grabbed our shoulders and my view turned blurry for a second before straightening out again and revealing the exact thing we where looking at before but the sky was devoid of any color whatsoever. I then looked around to see that all the celestials that should have been there weren't any. I also noticed that there weren't any other espers around.

"What the-"

I was abruptly interrupted as a massive earthquake shook the area and with a flash of white light I saw 3 people falling. 1 of which I could see was still conscious as even from here I could hear the cursing coming for said person. The only problem for me was that we weren't close enough to make out if the voice was make of female or anything else.

I looked over to koizumi and he wasn't there either.

"Where did koizumi go?"

"How should I know? I don't keep track of that creepy mask face!"

"Oi oi oi! Shit the hell up are I'll throw this building at you!"

I turned to find accelerator with his arm in a building. I mean literally IN the building and he was dragging to with him like it was nothing.

"Where is that smiling idiot? One second those stupid ass blue giants where here and then they just disappear like they where never there! So damn annoying!"

"Well whatever the case we should find those people who just fell from the sky. (Something tells me you two are going to get along fine if that swearing person is still around)"

"Eh!? Speak louder you little shit!"

Never mind!

I started to run to the area where the 3 fell from the sky using my electricity of course to speed up the processes but somehow tōma was able to keep pace with me and accelerator, who was speeding ahead quickly.

When we neared the area the first thing I saw was the green ray that was shot straight into a building near the one I was on.

Well that explains who the one swearing was.

I looked to where the People where to see a brown haired woman with light green balls of light floating around her.

I knew her and I didn't like that I was near two people who have tried to kill me before.

Her name was mugino shizuri. She was the number 4 level 5 esper in academy city nick name 'meltdowner' and for a good reason as well. Those green balls of energy could easily turn into a ray that would make whatever it hit deteriorate quickly.

Now as for the other two I didn't know who they where but in my eyes one must have been a flame esper, and a powerful one at that, due to the flame that was flowing around him. He was swinging the flame like it was a giant sword at mugino.

He other was a woman who was wearing a white shirt that was tied just below her chest area. She also had a pair of jeans on that had one leg literally cut off so they where half pants half shorts. Then I spotted the sword. Her sword was at the very least 2 meters long in length and she was swinging it sending out what looked like shockwaves at mugino.

Whatever the reason they where fighting I needed to try and stop them but it was tōma who intervened. He stepped right in front of one of mugino's rays and stopped it dead in its tracks. The the flame esper and the woman with the sword stopped instantly when they saw tōma.

Mugino was the first to say anything.

"What the hell is this!? You should be dead brat! You took one of those directly and you don't even have a scratch!"

"What is the point of fighting when you don't even know where you are?"

Tōma tried to reason but it seemed to make mugino only angrier.

"I don't care where the hell I am! I want to kill those to brats!"

She fired another ray and tōma just blocked it yet again.

"What did you two do to make her so angry kanzaki?"

Tōma looked at the woman when he said this.

"I was trying to get her to calm down so we could figure out where we were until she attacked us."

The flame epser, who I now got a good look at him and saw a barcode tattoo and red hair, said, "We don't want a fight we were mainly defending ourselves. Speaking of which how are you here? We Haven't heard word from you or index for awhile now. We thought you were missing."

Tōma sighed

"Missing is a good word for it... But it was more like we where kidnapped to a different world. In fact it's the same with you guys."

I was now close enough to them that I could easily see their faces and they could most likely see me but thankfully no one noticed me yet.

The woman named kanzaki looked confused.

"What do you mean? We aren't even in the same world?"

I had to talk then.

"No we aren't. The world we are in right now is called a closed space but there isn't even an academy city in the world outside of this closed space."

Kanzaki was going to retort but then she noticed what I was wearing.

"That do- what are you wearing?"

"Don't ask..."

I was getting slightly angry sparks where flying in front of my forehead.

"Anyway. What do you mean? That doesn't make much sense. We aren't even in the same world you say but that doesn't really tell us much."

It was the flame epser who talked.

I sighed and I began to explain everything including what little we knew about requiem. At first they where confused with what I was saying but eventually understood very well what was going on like they experienced something like this before.

"Well now that that's over introductions are in order I suppose."

"I don't think so! Not until I kick your sorry red head ass!"

Mugino was the one who said the comment above but she was interrupted by celestials forming near where we where. And it also seemed like epsers where in here as well.

"Introductions can wait. Let's take care of these giants first."

The woman named kanzaki said.

Well where in for a fight. I just hope that I don't mess up the maid costume or else haruhi would probably be pissed

* * *

A/N: well here is chapter 7 hope you guys liked it! I was experimenting a bit with Tōma's point of view. Tell me if I should do do more of tōma's point of view if you guys liked it! Until next time twisted turtle out.


	9. The last of the group joins the SOS

The last of the group arrives at the SOS brigade

With the combined effort of everyone present the celestials stranded little chance. It turned out that kanzaki was extremely useful in a fight. Every time she swung her sword at a celestial it was cut into a ton of pieces. As for the red headed pyrokenetic he was almost literally burning the celestials alive.

Mugino and accelerator were going completely phycotic on the celestals. Accelerator... Well I don't really need to say his do I? But as for mugino she was doing something like a machine gun with her lasers that made the celestials look like swish cheese to say the very least.

When all was said and done we all gathered into the same place, others more reluctant then others, to introduce ourselves. The first was the red head.

"I'm stiyl Magnus. I guess you can already see what I use for attacks. But I'll say this. I'm not an esper if that's what you think I am."

"Then what are you?"

I asked but he shook his head saying, "That can wait until introductions are finished."

Next up was kanzaki.

"I'm kanzaki kaori. I don't need much more than that for an introduction."

Of course next was mugino. By this time she was all cutesy hiding her inner psychotic rage.

"I'm mugino shizuri. I'm also nicknamed 'meltdowner' by those idiot scientists in academy city."

Accelerator was next but he just grunted without saying so much as a word and I ended up introducing not only myself but him as well.

"He's know as accelerator. His the number 1 level 5 in academy city. As for me I'm misaka mikoto. I'm the number 3 level 5 nicknamed 'railgun'. You pretty much all know tōma so really no need for an introduction from him."

Everyone nodded and I even thought I heard accelerator growl slightly.

"Now as I promised I'll tell you what we are since we are definitely not espers."

Stiyl said to us.

"We are magicians. I us fire as my magic and kanzaki uses magic to strengthen her body. Now how 'bout you answer some of our questions. Like first off what where those giants?"

"They are called celestials."

Said a Cheerful voice. I looked over to see that it was koizumi who said this with his every so annoying mask of a smile.

"Who might you be?"

Kanzaki said to koizumi.

"My name? Well my name is koizumi itsuki. I'm and esper for this world that can only manifest his powers in a closed space. Who might you be?"

We went through the introductions again for koizumi who all the while was keeping his mask of a smile.

"I see. Well if you 3 would be so kind as to help with these situations like mikoto and tōma have been that would be really helpful. We can also pay you for your troubles if you so wish."

Mugino seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of pay.

"So basically you call us and we beat up these thing and we get paid to do it?"

She said to koizumi.

When koizumi nodded she accepted instantaneously. When koizumi looked at the others they nodded as well. When that was said and down the close space collapsed and we where back in the real world. Accelerator and mugino left in opposite directions leaving me tōma kanzaki and stiyl with koizumi.

Then koizumi out of the blue asked a question I never thought he would ask.

"Kanzaki, stiyl may I know old you two are? It would help as to if you should go to the school we currently go to or if you should stay home."

"You want us to attend your school? What would the reason be?"

Stiyl asked with a slight suspicious glance.

"It would be so that we can talk to each other more efficiently and so you can also meet the other members of the club we are involved with in the school called the SOS brigade which our leader is an important part of what's going to happen in your future with out world."

Kanzaki seemed to understand and said, "well if that's the case I understand. The big problem though is we don't look our ages. I'm 18."

I was extremely shocked. I thought she was at the very least 25. If stiyl is younger then kanzaki, and from the way it looks that's the case, then he must have really high hormone rates.

"Well that is unexpected. I guess that you stiyl are younger then kanzaki?"

"Yeah but I look in my twenties don't i? Well sorry to disappoint but I'm 14."

Ok now I'm even more shocked. He was taller then tōma and he was smoking as well and yet he was 14?! I must be going crazy.

"Well it would be extremely helpful if you where to go to our school as well. I can do the paper work and everything for you two the only thing you have to do is go to our school and hand the papers in. I will help in anyway possible."

"Well if I'm going to high school that means I'm gonna have to get out of the habit of doing this."

He threw the cigarette away before putting his hands in his black trench coats pockets.

Kanzaki nodded as well and then I said, "Well you managed to get me into the school so I doubt you won't be able to get those two in but good luck koizumi...now about my uniform..."

Koizumi smiled, "don't worry. I had someone collect it and send it to your apartment. Also if you would kindly house these two as well that would be extremely helpful with my preparations."

Stiyl then was the next to comment.

"Wait. Does that mean that index is here as well?"

Both tōma and I nodded and both kanzaki's look and stiyl's looks softened a bit and I figured that ment that they were glad that index was not in any danger.

* * *

We brought them to our apartment and the second I opened the door a certain pigtailed teleporter flew at me and gave me a hug yelling what she says a lot.

"Ooonnneeee-saaaaammmaaaaa!"

"Kuroko! Calm down!"

"Onee-sama! Are you hurt anywhere? Did that barbarian do anything to you? I'll give you a full body inspection to make sure!"

She said the last sentence with a creepy face on and I ended up shocking her and saying sorry to kanzaki and stiyl who where given weird looks to me.

"Tōma~! Wher have you be-"

Index stopped in her tracks when she saw stiyl and kanzaki.

"Stiyl! Kanzaki! What are you guys doing here?"

"Were in kinda the same predicament as you are index except slightly worse."

Kanzaki said.

Then as if one cue a small girl with pail skin and hair walked up behind the others and said, "it seems you two have found the ones who came form the disturbance."

She made everyone jump including me but when I managed to get ahold of myself I nodded and said, "well there was one more but she walked off without us figuring out where she was going to stay."

Nagato nodded then said, "then all of the ones who have been sent through the disturbance have been informed about requiem as well."

The rest of the day was spent explaining things to kanzaki and stiyl. At first they didn't believe us about the thing involving suzumiya's powers but they eventually believed us before we told them that they needed to make sure that they didn't tell suzumiya about their magic at all of something bad would most likely happen.

The next day was a ton of rumors about some kids who transfered in who looked a lot older then they actually where. We eventually were talked to by kyon who seemed to think it was our fault that haruhi was the way she was. He was partially right. When we explained everything he seemed to be more upset with koizumi now then he was at us so he let's us go with some sighs and something along the slides of "why does this have to happen to me?".

When we here in the club room we where waiting for a certain person to show up as she was missing investigating the new transfer students. The one I felt sorry for more then anything was kanzaki. If haruhi was hard on asahina I didn't want to know what she was going to kanzaki when she got here.

I eventually was playing kyon in othello and it was pretty close to even when haruhi literally kicked the door open dragging a complaining red head and another girl with really long back hair in by the back of their collars.

I looked over both of the two. I'll say stiyl in the north high uniform didn't look to bad. He was standing uncomfortably but other then that he was like he was the first time I met him.

Kanzaki on the other hand was standing extremely uncomfortably and seemed to be trying to pull the skirt down a bit like she thought it was to short. She seemed to be in a cute state because haruhi was giggling at the sight of kanzaki the way she did when asahina was in a shy state like this.

Asahina was the one to ask the fateful question.

"W-who are those two?"

"These are the two students that transferred in today! Weird that where having so many new kids but whatever. Go ahead! Guess their ages! I bet you won't get it!"

Kyon looked at kanzaki and said, "she's gotta be in her twenties how did she get in here?"

"Bzzt! Your wrong! She had to repeat a couple grades due to changing schools but she is 18!"

Kyon got the same shocked look I did. He then said, "then what about him? I'd say by his looks he's in his 20's as well."

"Bzzt! Wrong again! This kid is a prodigy even though he looks a lot older then he actually is. This kids 14!"

Kyon's look of shock turned into complete and utter horror.

"They are oddities in themselves! And take a look at this! She's even bigger then asahina!"

She grabbed kanzaki from behind who slapped her hands away and moved to the other side of the room with a slightly angry look on her face with a bit of fear mixed in.

Stiyl on the other hand was standing there not saying anything. He then spotted me and sat across from me next to kyon.

"What are you two playing?"

We where playing othello and I guess he must have never played before.

"Um...it's called othello. I'm the white pieces and she's the black... The goal is to surround your opponents pieces with your own to flip them to your color. Who ever has the most at the end wins."

Stiyl looked slightly bored and decided to watch me and kyon play othello.

I was about to lose when haruhi yelled.

"Now! Introduce yourselves to the SOS brigade you two!"

Kanzaki was the first.

"I am kanzaki kaori."

She bowed politely to everyone in the room.

Next was styil who had his bored look still.

"I'm stiyl Magnus. Nice to meet you all I guess."

Haruhi looked triumphant when she announced that these guys where going to be inducted into the SOS brigade as well.

I knew it was going to happen so I wasn't really suprised but kyon and everyone else seemed really suprised.


	10. Adjusting

This is a brief chapter for how mugino and accelerator (the most destructive ones) are adjusting in a sense. Also to everyone reading I'm sorry for not uploading for awhile I have some problems at home not that you guys should worry. But I'll continue writing for now But I can't promise how my uploads will be or when I'll upload.

* * *

Adjusting

Kuroko seemed upset that I wouldn't talk to her in the SOS brigade but it didn't really matter to me. The main problem for us was that more and more closed spaces were opening and it was leading to us being exhausted by the time we got to school.

Even with kanzaki and styil we where still struggling to keep up with the celestials appearance rate. Though stiyl's innocentious was extremely helpful even if I needed to keep my distance from it.

When we finally managed to beat all of them we were exhausted the next day at school and everyone noticed. When they asked me I told them that I had to move a lot of stuff at home. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to keep up this charade forever especially since everyone involved with the celestials is dead beat tired. As for all I can see it's only a matter of time before things get out of hand.

**Mugino shizuri POV:**

damn all these annoying rules!

Over the past few days I've been oh so very tempted to blast a couple people in the face! I managed not to but I took out my anger on that stupid smiling idiot of an esper when I saw him next time.

"Do you realize how hard it is not to shoot idiots out there!? I almost got mugged twice!"

The smiling idiot, a.k.a koizumi, was smiling while he answered.

"I'm sorry about that miss shizuri. However if suzumiya-San where to catch wind of you things would turn a lot worse for everyone. I do hope you understand."

"Understand!? I understand that I'm going to send a laser into your skull if you don't hurry up figure some way for us to get out of this stink pile!"

He nodded and said a few more things telling me to be carful. Ha! As if I needed that warning.

As far as I'm concerned as long as I get out of this place the better. Sure they have some things I couldn't find in academy city but a stink hole is a stink hole.

Of course things kept getting worse.

One day while I was going around the shopping area I walked in front of a café the second someone came bolting out and she ran straight into me.

"Oh sorry about that."

The person, a girl with brown hair and fellow ribbons in her hair said.

"It's fine. Accidents happ-.

I stopped because I happened to see the smiling idiot behind her walking out of the café with a guy with brown hair and a dull look, a girl with fiery red hair, and a girl with pail skin and a blank look who was reading a book.

"What are you doing here!?"

Koizumi spotted me after I yelled that at him and the girl with with brown hair who ran into me looked at koizumi.

"Hey koizumi! Do you know this woman?"

"Ah. Yes I do suzumiya-San. Her name is mugino shizuri. She's one of my associates at my job. What might you be doing here mugino-san?"

You call me miss shizuri when we talked before... And now I'm mugino-San? Whatever I don't really care anyway.

"I was shopping for some things. Now what are you doing koizumi?"

The girl in front of me answered instead.

"He's here for an SOS brigade meeting! 4 of our other members are inside right now discussing who knows what... Their gonna get a penalty for making me wait..."

She whispered that last part so a barely heard it.

"SOS brigade? What is that?"

"We are a group that is searching for aliens, time travelers and espers! We will prove their existence!"

I looked back. I remember briefly being told about the SOS brigades members but not the name of the group. If I remember right. You have filled all of those criteria kid.

"Uh huh. Well good luck with that. I still need to get something's so I guess I'll be leaving. I'll be seeing you soon most likely koizumi as work can get very busy around here it seems."

I barely waved at them as I walked away slightly I did leave though I noticed that koizumi's smiles faltered for a second. What ever it was that made that happen wasn't good. That's gonna mean more problems and more time until we get back to our world as they said it.

**Accelerators POV:**

This world is full of weak people as far as I could tell though I didn't care anyway. I got to destroy those giants as much as I want. Another bright side I don't have to see those two brats every day. If I could I would kill that dumbass who beat that one time. I think his name was kamijou tōma something. Whatever it was it doesn't matter anyway.

I was walking around to kill some time and I found myself in front of a school building. The plaque at the gate said that this was north high.

I've seen school before, hell academy city is full of them making it almost impossible to miss one, but I've never been inside of a school building like this before. I stared in a window and found a kid with a dull look staring back at me. We made eye contact for a second at most before I turned to walk away.

Something about that kid made me think that he wouldn't be surprised if a building where to be flying in his general direction. Well that is to say he would be surprised about the building not the fact that it was flying at him. Gah! Whatever it doesn't matter.

I walked away with nothing else about that kid going through my head and before I knew it I was In front of a supermarket.

"Guess I could get some food for tonight while I'm here"

I walked in and grabbed a basket for the food I was going to get. The first thing I noticed was definitely that there was a lot more of a selection for food and such then the normal store I went to. I also noticed that the prices where cheaper then they would be at that store.

I grabbed some instant noodles and something called 'pokie' mainly due to my interest in its taste. It didn't cost much either so it didn't matter.

I walked up to the cashier and they scanned the stuff for me saying, "your total is ¥3,200 sir. Is there anything else you would like?"

"No"

I reached into my pocket for the money and a gun shot went off.

"Alright no body move! Anybody moves and you'll get shot!"

I looked over and I saw 2 guys with ski masks on their faces holding some guns in front of the door to e store.

I sighed and walked forward out of the checkout area. I then looked behind me to make sure no one was behind me before I began walking towards the robbers.

"Eh?! What did you say? I couldn't hear you!"

I yelled at them walking slowly towards them.

"I said don't move or you get shot now stay still or do you wanna die?!"

I still walked forward and he shot at me. I then messed with the vectors of the bullet enough to not send it flying back at him but straight behind me.

"I missed? Damnit!"

He fired three more and I did the same thing with those bullets as well. By this time I was right I front of him and I could see the gun shaking in his hand. This time when he tried to fire I ducked and hit the gun is hand making sure it didn't look like I had don't anything else. I then kick at his front knee breaking it.

He cried out in pain and fell and his friend tried to shoot me with which I moved to the side making sure the bullet didn't come near me before I hit his elbow breaking that and knocking the breath out of him knocking him out. I then knocked out his friend on the ground that was trying to grab his gun again.

I frowned and walked over to the cashier giving her the money before walking out of the store the second the cops showed up.

"Freeze!"

One of them yelled at me with a gun pointed at me.

"Oi oi oi! I'm not the one who robbed the place. Those two assholes are inside knocked out."

One of the cops ran inside while the other still kept the gun on me. When the other cop returned he conferred what I had said.

"Who knocked them out?"

"I did. You got a problem with that?"

The cop didn't say anything and just put his gun down.

I walked away from him with the food I had in the bag. Sheesh. All that trouble for some food.

Later I was watching the tv in my room and I saw a that cashier on the news.

"I don't know who he was. He had really pail skin and hair and he had red eyes. He walked towards the robbers not scared at all and he knocked them out."

"Well. Whoever he was this cashier is thankful to him. If your watching this whoever you are you did a good thing. Back to you sue."

I frowned and shut the tv off. It didn't matter to me either way. I just wanted to get my food.

I payed down on the couch but the phone in my pocket rang.

"What is it?"

"Accelerator. We have a closed space close to a super market in town. Can you meet me there?"

"Fine. Whatever. I was hoping to blow off some steam anyhow."

I got up and walked out of the door to go to wherever the hell that smiling idiot was.


End file.
